Eating Candies Looking at the Stars
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Ya sea repitiendo por enésima vez los diálogos de la película que se vieron anoche, enfrentando los demonios del pasado o simplemente comer dulces mirando las estrellas, acurrucados uno junto al otro... Cada momento juntos era tan único y peculiar como su propia relación. Serie de drabbles.


**Shade: **_¡Moge!_ ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada para todos!

Embebida por las fiestas y por la perspectiva del final del semestre, decidí empezar esta pequeña serie de drabbles/viñetas/mini one-shots/idioteces/delirios/etc. de la pareja de Yonaka y Mogeko Defectuoso/Nega-Mogeko.

Básicamente será de romance, pero también tendrá temas y toques de drama y angustia. Están abiertas las sugerencias para tramas y temas, que no te dé pena participar ^o^

**Disclaimer: **_Mogeko Castle _es creación de Deep-Sea Prisoner.

* * *

**Eating Candies Looking at ****the Stars**

**Created by Shade Shaw Re****illy and SessKagome4ver**

* * *

_Floor I_

_Entre gustos… _

Decididamente, Yonaka tenía un _pésimo criterio _en lo referente a enamorarse.

Eso es lo que cualquiera estando _cuerdo _pensaría al esculcar en el interior de su registro de su vida amorosa. Seguramente lo miraría con asombro y, quizás sin necesidad de no _ir_ tan lejos, con _asco._

Cualquiera pensaría que en lo posible se trataría de una broma, de un chiste malo sin sentido, o, más aterrador (y también gracioso), de una fantasía rosa de una adolescente enamorada de un _monstruo… _De un pequeño, peludo y cicatrizado… pero también atento y tierno monstruo verde.

Wow, si fuera eso último, dejaría a Crepúsculo literalmente en pañales, ¿no creen? Yo sí lo creo.

Cualquiera de sus amigas de la preparatoria, las cuales aún suspiran y sueñan a baba chorreada con vampiros que brillan cual bola de disco sacada de _Saturday Night Fever _o con hombres lobo que sufren de fobia a las camisas y con tendencias pedófilas (1) _observarían_ con estupor manifiesto la clase de "situación amorosa" de la chica de trenzas y eterno flequillo. Seguramente se reirían de ella, como mínimo. Por eso, Yonaka se limitaba a seguir garabateando distraídamente en el respaldo de su cuaderno, esbozando una sonrisa ante las desaforadas fantasías pseudo-xenofílicas (2) con los dos "monstruos" mencionados anteriormente y prefiriendo perderse en sus pensamientos.

Honestamente, nunca había pensado acabar en esta clase de "situación amorosa", como solía decir ella. Y es que… nunca había pensado que le pasaría algún día algo _así. _¿Cuántas veces te puede ocurrir que un pequeño monstruo verde te pida estar con él por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Y además de eso, decir que sí? Si ya de por si uno compone una mueca burlona ante la idea de un "vampiro" marica y una humana "emo" enamorándose… La idea de un Mogeko verde y una humana enamorándose… ya sería _demasiado_ para algunos.

Pero bueno, entre gustos… No hay nada escrito, ¿no?

Así pensaba ella. Y él también.

—Señorita, ¿en qué piensas? —le preguntó Nega-Mogeko esa misma tarde, al verla aún perdida en su cabecita.

—En lo gracioso de nuestra relación—replicó Yonaka. Al ver la expresión inquisitiva de su pareja, ella añadió—: Que nos llevemos tan bien a pesar de… Bueno, de nuestras muchas diferencias. Y algunas muy _evidentes_—compuso una leve mueca.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —inquirió el guardián del Piso VII acercándose al pequeño sofá donde ella estaba acurrucada.

—Para nada; ya dije que nos llevamos muy bien, y además… —Se inclinó y tomó al Mogeko verde para colocarlo suavemente en su regazo, pegándolo a su pecho—, eso lo hace más… interesante de alguna manera.

—Eso si no lo comprendo—terció el Mogeko, extrañado, pero aun así arrimándose más al agradable calor que despedía su amada—. Aún me falta entender algunas cosas de los humanos.

—Las aprenderás de a poco, así como a no usar tu katana para intentar abrir una bolsa de prosciutto.

— ¡Pero si ya me disculpé, señorita!

Yonaka se limitó a reír suavemente y posó pequeños y tiernos besos en la base de la oreja buena de su compañero, derritiendo así su repentina ofuscación. Se quedaron así, mimándose y dormitando durante el resto de la tarde.

Sí, tienen muchas diferencias. Y algunas muy _evidentes. _

Pero bueno, entre gustos… No hay disgustos, ¿no?

Así pensaba ella. Y él también.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

(1) Pedophilia: Atracción sexual de hombres o mujeres mayores hacía niñas pequeñas o menores.

(2) Xenophilia: Atracción/acción romántica (pero más erótica/sexual) entre un humano y otro ser, generalmente animales antropomorfos u monstruos.

**Shade: **Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que pueda actualizar lo más pronto que pueda :3


End file.
